doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub 2: Locus Requiescat
thumb|400px|Map of Locus Requiescat Retrieving the Axe key Your first visit to this Graveyard map is very short. The Axe key is right in front of you. Turn around from where you start to find two passageways with lifts that lead up to a room with a ledge that overlooks the graveyard below. On this ledge is a switch. Pressing it will remove the (otherwise indestructible) trees that block the entrances to the cage containing the Axe Key; just walk around the side of the bars to get it. To exit the map go up either lift again; the act of jumping to the ledge lowered the wall at the back of the room behind you, behind which is the portal back to Hub 2: Constable's Gate (map). Retrieving the Castle key You should now have all three Yorick Skulls. The Locus Requiescat is split into four segments, the one where you start and three others. At the entrance to each segment is a headless statue of Yorick. Placing one of your skulls on a statue will remove the trees blocking access to the area behind the statue. In each of these areas is a switch, all three of which must be pressed to access the Castle Key. West statue Having placed a skull on this statue and dealt with the Reivers that emerge, enter the only accessible exit down hole and along the narrow passage to come to a wider corridor with a sealed door at the end and several doors down the sides; behind each lurks a Chaos Serpent. Slaying five of these will open the sealed door revealing a room with a switch. This switch will raise a step back outside allowing you to reach the other exit off this segment. It will also open the walls on either side of you revealing an Afrit and the entrance to the spider's tomb (pick up the shield) if you wish to try to get some goodies. Head back outside and climb the steps up to the other exit off this segment to a room containing the required switch to complete this segment and also a pair of teleporters that take you to the ledges you could see behind the Chaos Serpent rooms and a couple of small goodies. North statue There is only a single passageway leading off this part of the graveyard accessed after placing a skull on the statue. Down the end of this corridor is a switch that opens several walls back around the corner revealing pens containing Dark Bishops. The back walls of these pens are fake; one (marked by an unlit torch) leads to another room containing an Icon of the Defender. Picking this up will open several more Bishop-containing pens around you, and a nook containing the segment's switch. East statue The right exit from this segment leads to a large amount of combined mana that you can get if you follow the rule. However break the rule and it's game over. The left exit is where you need to go here. After dealing with all the Afrits lurking inside, notice the large number of destroyable corpses (some of which are up in alcoves behind the statues) and also the destroyable tree. Destroying the tree opens a wall behind you leading up to the small windowed room containing a couple of Bishops who had been trying to attack you through a window that was too small for them to fire through, along with a Krater of Might. Destroying all the corpses opens a smaller wall near it containing the segment's required switch. Getting the Castle key Having pressed all three switches, the edge of the large tower in the centre of the map lowers allowing access to its interior. Dead centre of it sits the Castle key on a raised pedestal. Picking it up will trap you briefly as several unavoidable darts and fireballs are launched at you from wall mounted launchers. After this you are free to escape. You are now done with this map. Return to the Hub 2: Constable's Gate (map). Trivia *This level's name is Latin and can be translated as "graveyard". Literally, "Locus Requiescat" means "place of (eternal) rest". *Many of the gravestones on this map when pressed will display messages from Hexen's level designers. Category:Deathkings_levels